


Here In The Dark

by Itisyours



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itisyours/pseuds/Itisyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is dark/ It's more than you can take/ But you catch a glimpse of sunlight/ Shining/ Shining down on your face</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sight unseen

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a prompt: Loki/Sif, Sif is temporarily blinded and Loki and Sif grow closer because of it.
> 
> I started an omegle chat with a random person and decided to see if they'd help me with it. They gave me a good start and here's what I've been able to do with it.
> 
> The beginning is a little short but the next parts are longer. I'll try to get the next parts up as quick as possible this upcoming week.

Sif's head was pounding like she had a little too much wine but that was not the case. She, The Warriors Three, Loki and Thor had gone off on an adventure to Nornheim and gotten into a bit of a fight with some of the locals. She had been pulling a local off of Hogun when another threw something at her eyes and hit her hard in the face. She must been out for a while because when she opened her eyes everything was dark. She sat up and attempted to look for her friends in the dark. "Thor? Hogun? Fandral? Volstagg? Loki?" Sif called out nervously.

In the scuffle, Loki had noticed that Sif had been wounded somehow, and when they returned to Asgard and took her to the healers, he was the one to take care of her for whatever reason. He wasn't overly fond of her - she and the Warriors Three had never gotten on well with Loki - but he supposed he was the least likely to kill her accidentally if she needed help. "It is Loki, I am right here - can you not see me?"

"Loki?" She asked, turning to look toward where she heard his familiar voice. She couldn't even make out his outline in such darkness. "No, I can't see you while it's the middle of the night. Can't you conjure a light or something?"

Loki arched a brow, "It is in the middle of the afternoon and we are in the infirmary, there is plenty of light here. What happened before you went unconscious?"

"I remember Hogun being attacked by a local and I went to help. Another one threw something at my face and I was hit over the head." Sif explained slowly to him as she rubbed her head where it ached. "What do you mean it's the afternoon? It's so dark in here."

Loki listened to her and gave a long sigh, "A powder most likely, how convenient. You may be permanently or temporarily blind, and there isn't anything that _I_ can do about it, therefore, I do not see any sense in my presence here," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

"No, you must be mistaken. I can't be blind. I have responsibilities that I must attend to. I need my sight." Sif told him, an firmness in her words. "If this is some kind of twisted jest..." She trailed off as she rubbed at her eyes, trying to be able to see again.

 Loki huffed, "Well you are, and it isn't my fault for not protecting your eyes in battle," he said somewhat irritably.

Sif swore under her breath. "Get me out of here then." She demanded of him, despite the fact that he was a prince and she was just a warrior.

"Why should I? You are blind, therefore you are a burden to me, because you cannot walk properly." He snorted and stood, "There isn't any sense in you leaving the infirmary anyways, not if you cannot do anything."

 "Anywhere is better than being here. If you don't help me out of here, I will make your life miserable when I do get back my sight." Sif growled at him, throwing her feet over the side of the bed and stood on her own carefully.

Loki rolled his eyes, "You think you can make my life even more miserable? I never thought it possible with how miserable you and your... _friends_ make it already," he said, sounding as though he had something distasteful in his mouth.

"Loki, just help me already!" Sif sighed angrily. "Honestly, you make such a simple task so difficult. If you were anyone else, you would have already helped me."

Loki sighed with annoyance. "And where would I even guide you to? The training yard? You'll only get annoyed when you can't see what everyone is doing and knowing you can't fight them."

"Just take me there." Sif hissed at him. "I'd much rather be there with my friends than continue being here with _you_."

"Fine, then. I hope you can keep up because I'm not stopping." Loki told her angrily as he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out of the healing hall. Sif silently swore revenge on him once she was able to see again. The journey to the training yards was long and Sif was almost beginning to suspect that Loki was leading her astray when she heard the sound of clashing swords. Loki let go of her and walked away.

Sif stood where Loki left her, unable to move because she couldn't see anything in front of her or to her side or behind or anything at all... Luckily, the sound of Thor's voice eased some of the nervousness. "Sif! You're well again!" Sif lifted her head with a smile and turned her head where she heard Thor's voice. "Come! Join us!"

She stepped toward him without thinking about it. She bumped into a weapon's rack and knocked over some of the weapons. "I'm so sorry." Sif apologized and reached down to pick them up but caused the rest of them to fall off the rack.

"Are you alright?" Fandral asked her with concern.

"I'm fine." Sif huffed angrily as she patted the ground looking for the weapons she had knocked over. She heard someone walk over and pick up the weapons. Sif pushed herself back up. She grabbed the edge of the weapon's rack to help steady herself.

"Sif, are you sure nothing is wrong with you?" Thor asked her and Sif moved her head toward where she heard his voice. "You seem to be a little..." He trailed off and Sif sighed.

"I can't see. I'm blind." Sif admitted and everyone in the training yard began to talk.


	2. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sif have a conversation until Loki leaves angrily, but not before giving Sif pretty good advice.

Sif did not return to the training yard the next day. She had become very frustrated by not being able to see anything and everyone was talking about her. She had Hogun help bring her swords into one of the anti-chambers where she began to polish them by herself. She heard quiet footsteps enter the anti-chamber. "Who's there?" She asked a bit too loud for her liking and Loki's.

"It's only me." Loki answered. "I was right as usual, wasn't I?"

Sif sighed angrily. She did not need to ask him to what he was referring to. "Yes. I can't see my opponent." Sif began. Her frustration from yesterday slowly returning. "It would be an unfair advantage to them if they were to fight me. Besides, I can't even watch any of the spars. I have no use in being there. I can't do anything. All I see is darkness." Sif told him, setting aside the dagger in her hand."These last couple of mornings before I open my eyes, I think 'Maybe, today. Maybe today, it'll all be normal. Everything will be just like it used to be' and then, I open my eyes. Everything is still dark. A complete and unrelenting darkness."

Loki was quiet for a moment before muttering, "I understand." He sat down in the empty seat beside her. She felt the couch dip with his weight.

Sif scoffed. "How could you? You can't imagine what it's like. Everything you worked so hard for, everything you ever wanted you had right in front of you, and then having it all disappear in front of your eyes because of some stupid thing that happened."

Loki was glad in that moment she couldn't see his face. It had turned to a mixture of sadness and rage. "You think I can't imagine what it is like? I know what it's like to be in the light only to be cast aside to the shadows." His voice was cold and bitter and Sif could hear it. "You only see darkness. I have to live in it." Loki argued. "I understand better than anyone else what you're going through. And when this is all over, you'll go back to the light and I'll be here in the dark." He stood up and began to leave the room. His steps heavier- angrier, Sif sensed- than when he entered.

"How do you deal with it?" Sif asked him after listening to him carefully. She heard him stop in his departure. "How do you deal with the darkness?"

"I have adapted to the darkness." Loki told her before leaving her all alone in the anti-chamber. Sif picked back up her dagger and began to clean it again. She thought over their conversation before she paused and had an interesting thought.

Sif spent the next three days "adapting" to the darkness as Loki had said. She began to use her other senses more to help give her a sense of her surroundings and the people around her without the use of her eyes. Among her friends, she listened carefully to the way the walked and studied them with her senses. Her friends had particular ways that they walked and smelled. Everyone was different in their own way. She even briefly studied Loki's mannerisms when he joined them. It was not an often occurrence.

Currently, she tried to imagine the gardens surrounding her. The breeze caused the leafs to flutter in the wind above her. She could hear pouring water from the fountain behind her. The creaking of a sign appeared in front of her where Sif remembered an old post with a broken sign that had been posted for directions of the places around them. The birds chirped in the tree above her and SIf could hear someone trimming the hedges to her right.

She barely heard the sound of someone heading toward her. She imagined someone light on their feet as whoever it was sat down next her. She could tell that they had been near books recently by the smell of musty old books that left a faint scent on them. There was also the faint smells of wine, cheese, and a small hint of lemon and ginger tea. "Hello, Loki." She greeted, eyes still closed.

"How did you know it was me?" Loki asked her quietly.

"I sensed you." Sif answered with a smile on her face. She reopened her eyes but the darkness remained. "You have a certain way about you that is familiar."

"Familiar, am I? Pray tell?" Loki asked her. She could hear the amusement in his tone of voice.

"You walk lightly on your feet as if you're sneaking around. You have particular smells as well. You smell of books, wine, cheese, and a bit of lemon and ginger." Sif told him and she smirked to herself when she heard a soft sniff almost as if Loki was attempting to smell himself.

"You are quite aware of your surroundings." Loki said simply and Sif could feel his eyes staring at her. She turned toward him and brought her hands up to his face. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to get a better image of you." Sif explained as she moved her hands around his face. Her fingers touched him softly and his eyes closed as she did so. "Your skin is very soft." She murmured, removing her hands from him.

Loki opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment before looking away. "I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. I have been told that I should be more considerate of your situation."

"Apology accepted." Sif could hear the guilt in his words. "I'm sorry for what I said as well. I was focusing too much on my situation."

"You need not apologize, Sif. I understand your frustration." Loki said in turn, and Sif frowned. "But I accept the apology." He added quickly and Sif smiled.

An idea popped into Sif's head and she began to stand up. Loki stood up after she had and turned to leave but the hand on his arm stopped him. "Perhaps, you can help me with something. There's a clearing not far from here. Meet me there. I have to go grab something and then I will be there shortly." Her voice was just as demanding as his would have been if he had needed something.

Loki smirked to himself. "You seem to be adapting well to your blindness. You will have to wait and see if I am in the clearing or not, my lady."

"Very well then. I will see you there if you are there and I will find you if you are not." Sif said with her own smile before she began to walk away. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

"Sif, I don't think this is a good idea." Loki told her. 

"It'll be easy. Just conjure up a few of your clones and have them attack me." Sif smiled as if it was the best idea anyone had ever come up with.

"But you can't see them attacking you." Loki argued, pointing out the most obvious flaw to her plan.

"That's why you and I are going to spare with these practice weapons first." Sif countered and held a practice sword for him. Loki didn't move or reply. "Come on. I want to fight and I need to learn how to do it without my eyes. What if I was temporary blinded in battle? I would need to fight without them. Please just help me." Sif begged him.

"Fine but if you get hurt, it's your own fault." Loki said to her, grabbing the practice sword from her.

Sif held onto her practice sword tightly, listening to the sounds around her. She desperately hoped this would work. She finally heard Loki's quiet footsteps moving to her right. She turned and quickly attempted to attack him but he dodged her attack and hit her side instead. "Damn." Sif swore, rubbing her side.

"You moved too soon." Loki told her with a slight amusement in his voice.

"Again." Sif demanded.

"Sif, I-" Loki began to argue but Sif interrupted him.

"Again." Sif repeated just as forceful as before. Loki prepared himself once more. Sif listened to the sounds around her more carefully. She heard Loki's movement and barely registered the sound of his weapon one second too late. She made to attack but he hit her unprotected side. Sif swore again under her breath. "I moved too late, right?"

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this when you're blind." Loki told her.

"Again." She demanded. Loki sighed but steadied himself. He attacked her again and again. There were times when she would dodge him and manage to hit him and other times when she failed. Sif kept on trying. She had to make herself ready. She needed to fight.


End file.
